My pride
by White-Ruori
Summary: Which is your pride, Reborn?... I know that my dame-students are like children... So this is the story. Parental!AdultReborn and Children!Dino and Tsuna.


**Hi everyone!**

 **What can I say?... I don't know. The only thing I can tell you is that I hope you'll enjoy that and english is not my first language, so I probably made some mistakes.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _C_ haracters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn aren't mine. All belong to Akira Amano.

 ** _My pride._**

Three people were in a big living room, the oldest around thirty with dark hair was reading some news about stupid mafiosos who had been arrested by the police after a raid. The other two, a young blond haired in his early twenties and a brunette in her teens who were staring at the dark haired waiting for something.

—Come on, Reborn, which is your pride? Dino and I have just told you our pride, now is your turn—Started speaking the young brunette, breaking the silence.

—Shut up, Dame-Tsuna, I don't have to tell you that, and I'm trying to sleep—Said the hitman avoiding Tsuna's puppy eyes—If I say no, is no. Stop being annoying.

—You are a boring person, Reborn, aren't you? —Ask the tenth boss of Cavallone famiglia sitting beside the ex-arcobaleno.

Reborn raised his left eyebrow and an angry face appeared, doing the young bosses step back. They knew that the hitman couldn't stand talking about his life, but they wanted to know more.

—Really, why am I taking care of you? If I hadn't accepted that, I would have been doing something more interesting.

—So… Tell us an history—Spoke the young boss of Vongola sitting in the other seat next to the hitman, blocking the possible escape from the oldest person in the room—, and I don't accept any refusal from your side.

—A story? I know that my dame-students are like children, but I never thought until this level—a very small smile appeared in the mouth of Reborn—Okay, but then stop disturbing me, asking awful questions. Am I enough clear?

—Yes, papà—said both at the same time joking, deserving a menacing gaze from Reborn.

—Sometimes I ask myself how can I put up with you so long?—He said nothing meanwhile the boys settled in to be more comfortable—This is the story…

 _It was a dark night, and a boy in his teens was walking through a gloomy and narrow alley avoiding the police because he had stolen a very expensive necklace when he heard a noise and saw a person aimed him with a gun, the boy became frightened of this situation, although he ventured to ask._

 _—_ _Who are you? And why are you doing that?_

 _The other person could feel the fear and a bloodcurdling smile appeared in his mouth._

 _—_ _Well, I'm only working, squirt, I'm not really into murdering children, but all is possible with money._

 _After the murder said that he started getting closer, the boy tried to escape but a wall prevented from eluding._

 _—_ _Tsk, you are very stupid, I would like to kill you in front of your parents, where are they? —asked a bit angry—Answer!_

 _The teenager jumped and with a tremulous voice spoke._

 _—_ _They pass away last year, giving me their debs, some famiglias are looking for me, are you one of them?_

 _—_ _So you stole this necklace to pay or to live?_

 _—_ _Give me back that, I needed to live, I haven't got anything._

 _The hitman analyzed the boy during an instant and then he threw him the stolen object with a gun._

 _—_ _I killed you, squirt—Seconds later he disappeared—Have a new good life, you reborn._

 _The boy caught the gun and kept it, the he looked the necklace and a small smile was drawn in his face._

 _—_ _Who I was? I It doesn't mind, I'll become a hitman… Bye, awful life, hi brilliant life._

 _After that he left the alley promising that he would help children to have a future as bright as the sun._

— And this is… You are sleeping, really? —Reborn didn't know when their students slept in his shoulders but a small smile appeared—Good night, dame-students.

The ex-arcobaleno said before he indirectly hugged them and fell in the world of dreams.

 **And this is the story, I did my best writting this. If I can improve something, please tell me.**

 **Bye, bye!**


End file.
